


It’s Always Been You

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Demon Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Sniffing, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: Mammon just doesn't understand how you can't have seen it by now, despite how frustratingly obvious his attempts to hide his feelings have been. Your obliviousness in a charade and you only did it to save some of his pride. The thing is, he doesn't know that you know, and now you have to make the first move yourself.All bets are off.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 571





	It’s Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been playing Obey Me! For about a week and I'm only in chapter 10 right now, so bear with me as this only really covers a little bit of the story so far, but we'll pick up right before the [spoilers] body swap situation in chapter 9, so right after the Group Retreat event.
> 
> I didn't like Mammon at first but he's very very very quickly become my favorite...
> 
> MC is a cis female with she/her pronouns in this story.
> 
> This is a slow burn so... strap in.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet

The door to the dining hall flew open and Mammon stormed out, his horns flickering as he went. Breakfast was a personal favorite meal of the day for him but there was just too much going on that he couldn't ignore, so he had to remove himself. On his way back down to his room to grab his things before leaving for the day early, which was uncharacteristic of him, he stopped dead in front of a mirror in the hallway.

He glanced at the angry expression on his face, paired with the ever-present still bright flush on his cheeks and sighed heavily, sqeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did this have to be like this? He turned his head down and tugged the tie around his neck off. He leaned over in front of the hallway table in front of the mirror and hung his head. Asmodeus had made a pact with you recently, and there was naught he could do about it. He may have been the first demon you made a pact with, but now you had four of the six of them under your thumb. He clenched his jaw. Why was he constantly being overshadowed? What the hell did you need the rest of them for? Why did they keep getting in the way, even though they obviously knew how he felt?! Was he not allowed to be happy, ever? It was made more and more apparent the more he attempted to save face in front of you. "Damnit..." he whispered, banging a hand a few times against the tabletop and then sighing. The way his flirt of a brother was clinging to you today was enough to make him blow a gasket. That hand was HIS to hold, damnit.

"Mammon?" Your quiet voice caused him to jump, quickly lifting his head up and turning, bracing back against the table he was just leaning against. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" You hold your hands up in a defensive position, palms facing him. For a moment the startled expression remains.

"Y-you didn't scare me!" He lied, averting his gaze. He furrowed his brow and cool slicked back his hair, pulling his sunglasses out of his blazer pocket and sticking them on his face. He quickly shape-shifted into the charming and collected Mammon he was known to be. He clicked his tongue, "Took you long enough to follow me out. You should walk a bit faster,, human." You breathe a small sigh of relief. At least he seems to be quick on the recover today. You nod your head. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty lame of me!" You smile in a way thats only slightly implying you're worried, brows furrowed.

"I guess you wanted to get a head start early instead of lounging around at the breakfast table?" You gave him an easy way out. He crossed his arms, leaning his head back and losing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, when you're someone like me, after all, time is money. And I ain't got much time to lose money."

You breath another sigh of relief and turn to walk towards your room, taking a step further from him. "Well, I'll come with you. We can walk together, since I don't really wanna walk by myself this early..." you reach up to tug and fidget with a strand of your hair and tuck it behind your ear. "I'll go grab my bag and meet you outside of your room." Mammon simply puts his arms behind his head and stands upright. "Fine, I guess... just don't take too long, like I said, I ain't got the time to lollygag around waiting on you!" He then shoved his hands into his pocket and took the last few steps towards his room and swung open the door.

You nod and turn, heading down the hallway to walk quickly to your room. You can feel his eyes on you, peaking through the door until you turn the corner to get to your door, and you just barely catch a glimpse of vibrant blue from the corner of your eye before the door shuts from where he was peeking at you.

...

"Hey, do you want to stop for a snack before we get to RAD?' You ask, taking a few steps forward to catch up with the tall silver-haired devil. "My treat? Lament has some pretty tasty Bofu Egg Milk Tea." Mammon's eyes go sideways at you and he shrugs.

"S'long as you're buying, can't be that bad. Sure." He shrugged, peeking again sidelong at you when you grin. He feels his cheeks get warm and then turns his face away. "N-not a big deal... Hey, you gotta buy some actual food though too, you need some meat or something. Humans need that kinda thing, right?..." his voice trails off at the end.

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea! Maybe they'll have a some hellhog buns... that sounds really good right now actually." You hear your stomach growl as you put your hands on it. He turns back towards you and chuckles. You frown. "I didn't get to finish my breakfast... it's not my fault." You shoot him a pouty glare.

He puts his arms up behind his head as you two approach the cafe. "Then whose fault is it? Sounds like you shoulda made some better choices."

"Hearing that from you, Mammon, feels like somehow an even bigger slap to the face than usual." You open the door and hold it open for him to walk in behind you.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" You glanced over your shoulder and smiled innocently at him as you both got in line to order.

"Hm? Did I say something?" 

Mammon simply felt his face warm and looked away, clicking his tongue against his teeth again. "Whatever. Get me the biggest Bufo Egg milk tea they have and I"lol forget all about it. Oh, and a hell hog bun. Two of em." He closed his eyes and stood directly behind you, holding that indignant pose. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and chuckle, mumbling a small affirmation under your breath. Mammon walks away to have a seat at the table near the door to wait for you and you can’t help but feel bad, because you recognize that look of longing as he stares at the magazine he grabbed, not even reading the pages, just zoning out.

You only came to the Devildom a few short weeks ago but your life has taken an incredibly interesting turn since you found yourself summoned with very little warning beforehand. You came with naught but the clothes on your back and little much else, leaving your affects mostly in the human world. There was not much back in the human world for you anyway. Your bills were being paid for your small studio apartment (Lucifer was taking care of that much at least) and your family was, well... not much to speak of anyway. This was a fresh start. You wondered if you could have the option to stay. You can’t remember enjoying life as much as you have before now.

You reach the front of the line and place your order, handing over the money in your wallet and accepting the change. You step over to the hand-off counter and look over at Mammon again, who just barely met your eyes as he quickly turned to look out the window, whistling. His cheeks have been that same shade of pink for most of the morning.

_Cute_ , you think to yourself. _How can I not spoil him?_

The demon behind the counter calls your name and hands you your drinks, which you take in both hands. However the buns on the tray placed in front of you, you can’t grab. You turn to look over your shoulder. "Mammon, help?"

He’s at your side seemingly in a blink, you didn’t even have time to fully look over your shoulder before he takes one of the cups from your hand. "Help you with what? Geez, human, can you be more helpless?" He picks up the tray and then turns, and you follow him back to the table. "Thank you." You reply, taking a seat across from him. “Not like it’s hard or anything, you’re too fragile to do complicated stuff like this anyway, right?”

You don’t argue with him.

...

"Hey, hey, darling?" Asmodeus wrapped his arms around you from behind the chair you sat at in the library, reading. "Are you finished studying yet? Do you wanna go to a party with me tonight? Who knows, you might just walk away with a new partner~" he cooed. You laughed to yourself and closed your book, but shook your head, patting his arm. 

"Unfortunately I’m taking my studies very seriously, and I’m not much one for parties..." You search your brain for more reasons. "And I... already had plans tonight, as well for later!" You pat his arm again, but he won’t take the hint to go ahead and let go. Asmodeus rests his chin on your shoulder, wiggling behind you as he bounces on the balls of his feet. "Aw, I wanted to show off my new pet human to a few friends!"

"Aren’t you technically my pet demon?" You reply, "The pact is more in favor of the human anyhow, right?"

Before the conversation continues though, you see Mammon walk past the threshold of the library doors and freeze up upon seeing Asmodeus so close to your face. "Oy, what the hell are you doin’ to the human?" He snaps. You can sense his tension, his shoulders once relaxed now frozen and squared up, his chest puffed out. “Hey, do you want him buggin’ you right now?”

You smile nervously. “I-it’s fine, Asmodeus was just inviting me to a party...” Mammon frowned, turning on his brother. “You invitin’ a human to a devildom party? Ain’t you worried about the other demons? Seriously, it’s my job to protect the human exchange student and you’re just makin’ it seriously harder for me! What if somethin’ happened to her?! I’d be held responsible!” His voice only seemed to raise the longer he talked.

You’ve never seen Mammon get so heated in front of you before about something not related to a debt that was owed to him, but you can just feel Asmo’s grin as he presses his cheek onto yours. “Now now, Mammon, she was just telling me she had plans tonight, so don’t your worry that stupid little head of your too much!” The rosey brother nuzzled his face against yours for another moment before squeezing you in a hug and releasing you. “Well I need to be off, can’t keep people waiting to see me! Try coming to the next one with me?” He gave a wink and a wave as he headed out the door, making a face you couldn’t see but that made Mammon turn bright pink again.

Once Asmodeus had left the library and his footsteps went down the hall, you breathed a sigh of relief, leaning over the tabletop you sat at and stretching out your arms tonwards the other side of the table. “Ah, man, you really saved my skin there Mammon!...” You looked up where he stood unmoving and patted the surface of the table where a chair sat across from you. He still looked angry.   
  


“Huh? I mean, yeah, I sure did! Aren’t you glad to have such a great demon to have lookin’ our for ya? The demons Asmodeus hangs out with are total deviants... they prolly woulda’ eaten you right up the second Asmo turned his back to ya.” He hesitantly took a step forward and pulled the chair out, flipping it around to straddle sit and rest his arms on the backrest. 

“Probably, I’m still not sure how other demons feel about me, so I need to be careful with my circle until I’m a little more established...” You sat back up and flipped the book you were reading back open where you left your page dog-eared. “Thank you.”

You glance up over the top of your book to see him trying to hide his face and laying his head down on his arms. Cute, cute, cute. “Humans are so stupid sometimes, gettin’ yerself involved with the Avatar of Lust..”

“I guess I owe you, huh?” He perks up. “Y-yeah, you know my fees ain’t cheap!...”

...

You popped some popcorn and filled the bowl in your hand up with it. Ever since the huge TSL marathon you had subjected Mammon and Beel to just a couple weeks ago, you’ve taken to borrowing different devildom-genre anime’s and watching them with the two brothers, but Mammon was always there unless he had business to attend to. Today Beelzebub was busy with a special errand for some limited-edition cakes that his favorite bakery had just put out for the season, so it would just be you and Mammon tonight. You couldn’t complain. 

Mammon walked into the kitchen just as you were walking out, and he nearly crashed right into you. “Whoa!” He cried out, grabbing you by the wrists to keep you from tumbling back with the popcorn in your hands. “Hey, you gotta be more careful!” You shake off the unsteadiness and smile nervously up at him. “Sorry! I was stuck in my head a little... I made popcorn?” You held out the bowl to him, but realized that he hadn’t let go of your wrists. 

You two stood in silence for a long moment before he let go of your arms and took the bowl of popcorn. “Wait here, I’m grabbing a few more things before Beel gets back so we can have some nice treats.”

Mammon watched you turn back around and pull a box of chocolate cookies from the pantry, and two bottles of cola from the fridge. You tucked the box under your arm and held the two cola bottles in one hand by the necks between your fingers. “Ready?”

Once you’re back in your room, you set the snacks down on the table and stretch up, your uniform blouse coming up above your navel and exposing it. You peek and see Mammon stars for a second at your exposed skin and then quickly avert his gaze as to not get caught staring.

“I’m gonna put on pajamas, just a second.” You turn to walk into your bathroom and shut the door behind you. While in there you quickly make work of using wipes to quickly clean your neck and armpits and apply a fresh layer of deodorant, then dig through the basket of unfolded clean laundry you have yet to put away for a pair of sleep shorts. You remove your clothes and underwear, reaching behind you to quickly unlatch your bra and throw on the shorts and a tank top, and pull over a big sweatshirt on top to keep out the cold on top. 

As you leave Mammon makes a face. “H-hey, where the hell are your pants?!” You look down at your bare legs and lift up the front of the extra long sweatshirt, which he initially flinches away from looking at. “I have sleep shorts on, dummy.” 

“...Oh. W-well, you need to make sure you don’t wear stuff like that around the others, they might get the wrong idea...” You nod in understanding and then walk back to the table to grab the remote. “So, Levi let me borrow There’s No Way My Younger Otaku Sister Can Be Related To Me While Being So Adorable, The Monsters On The Outter Wall Want To Eat My Friends And My Father Who Might Be Connected To All This Disappeared, and No Matter How You Look At It, It’s You Guy’s Fault That I’m Not Popular.” You blink. “Wait, this last one I’ve definitely seen up in the human world... I didn’t know you could get human anime here.”

“That one’s a little weird.” Mammon muses as he looks at the other DVDs on the table, pointedly deciding to ignore the graphic violence on the back of the second DVD you mentioned. “Reminds me of Beel when he doesn’t eat for more than 2 hours... eugh.” He shivers. You put down the DVD in your hand and look over the second one with him. “Guess we have our answer?” He picks up the first DVD and hands it to you. “Y-yeah...” You take it from him and pop open the case, putting it into the player and retreating to the couch to sit next to Mammon. The menu for the dvd pops up and you hit play.

As the intro to the story begins, you get yourself comfy with pillows from your bed and your blanket. You toss one half of it over Mammon’s lap and you curl upwith your knees under your chin. 

You pointedly decide to not meet his eyes when you can see him looking at you from his side of the couch. He’s be embarrassed if you looked him in the eyes so soon after starting the show.

You sit in quiet for the first part of the first episode until a situation unfolds on the tv show and you laugh. Mammon joins you in laughter, sounding forced at first, when you decide it’s finally a point you can look at him. Your eyes meet for just a second and he turns his gaze back to the tv. He hasn’t looked at it once since it started, you guess.

He hasn’t. He’s been staring at you for fifteen minutes solid. He quietly wishes you could come closer to him. Why are you on opposite sides of the couch? He tugs the blanket up on him a bit more. “Why is it so cold in here?...” he hatched a plan. “Come make yourself useful and sit closer to me, huh? It’s cold in your room. What are you, a polar bear?”

You oblige after a moment, crawling across the couch to sit next to him, and leaning your head on his arm. “Better?” You give his arm a wrap-around squeeze for good measure. He just nods and then relaxes sideways, his chin meeting his palm, leaning on the arm of the couch. 

Mammon... loses it, mentally. On the outside he’s managing to more or less get by with a firmly shut mouth and he’s sweating, but on the inside he’s relishing how close you are. You’ve never rested your head on his shoulder before and he can’t believe how small you are sitting next to him. He’s looking at the screen now and you both watch the show play while making snide commentary while the first four or five episodes play out.

  
  


It only takes another episode or two until you’re out cold next to him, one hand in the popcorn bowl. He looks down at your sleeping face and feels... tears? Is that what these are? Stinging his eyes. He wants to hold that face in his hands, to put his thumb on your lip and feel how soft it is, he wants to—

He breathes in sharply and closes his eyes.

Yikes... not a good time to think. He slips the arm you were holding away from your grasp and around your shoulders, attempting to gently shake you awake, but you are gone, your gentle breathing paired with the tiniest whistle coming from your nose.

Even the slightest snoring usually bothers him, but your soft breathing is so, so welcome.

He tilts your chin up gently and brings his face close to yours, but stops himself. He gently places you down onto the couch where he once sat as he stands, tucking the blanket up under your chin. “Stupid.... human, falling asleep so easy...” he mumbles, and then leans over to look at you one more time. You stir slightly and it’s enough to make him jump back and nearly fall over the coffee table.

He stands after steadying himself and heads into the bathroom before turning off the tv and leaving, shoving a piece of cloth into his pocket.

  
  


The next morning when you get ready to do laundry you can’t find your favorite pair of pink striped panties, you swore you wore them just yesterday.

...

You meet Mammon in the front hall after breakfast and smile warmly. “Hey! Sorry for falling asleep on you last night, I guess I was really tired... what episode did I fall asleep on?” You both exit The Hall of Lamentation and head towards the gate. You wave to Beel as you walk out, as he’s putting on his shoes. Mammon sees this and starts to walk a little faster. “C’mon, human, you better keep up because I’m not slowing down.”

You sigh and do a small jog to catch back up to him. He looks over his shoulder and once he sees a suitable distance has been made between the two of you and Beelzebub, he slows down. 

“Ah, geez,your long legs go too fast!... Anyway, we can keep watching the show tonight if you want, I just can’t stay up super late again.” You lean over slightly, your hand on your chest, a little winded from trying to keep up with the quick demon. His legs are longer than yours by a considerable bit.

He slings his school bag over his shoulder and shrugs. “I got other stuff to do than just watch anime with you, y‘know...” he peers and sees your shoulders drop. 

“Oh. Okay, I understand. Maybe I can just get Beel to watch that weird people-eating anime with me...” you sigh, nodding. Mammon stops walking.

“H-hey... w-well uh... it’s actually a pretty good show so I can... probably squeeze you into my schedule, or whatever...” he reaches behind his neck and scratches. You stop and turn. “Are you... sure? I know you’re busy with modeling and your blackjack night...”

“No, I’ll watch it with you tonight.” He states firmly, and then continues walking. You watch him walk for a few steps. 

_This stupid... stupid, adorable man._ You keep walking next to him. “So, what episode was it I fell asleep during?...”

...

He could have taken the opportunity to cop a secretive feel, or sneak a kiss from you, but he did the right thing and just tucked you into bed. Even the Avatar of Greed knew taking something like that was wrong. Mammon splashed cold water on his face, leaning over the washbasin filled with water. Still, you didn’t even say thank you for tucking you in last night. How ungrateful can a human be?!

Regardless, he couldn’t get the image of your soft face leaned against his arm out of his head today, and it was starting to get the better of him. It was only lunch period and he’d already had to shake off a multitude of mental images that kept creeping up when he wasn’t paying attention. He’d wanted to be and stay close to you, but last night he did something that he was presently feeling pretty bad about. 

He’d pocketed the pair of underwear you had worn that day before leaving your room, and what made things worse, he was so worried that someone might go into his room when he wasn’t home and find them.

So he brought them to school with him, stuffed into his school bag under his books.

He splashed cold water on his face again and looked hard at his reflection in the basin. “You fuckin’... pervert... panty-snatcher...” he mumbled to himself before snatching the book bag off the counter and retreating into one of the restroom stalls.

He braced himself against the door and unzipped his bag, reaching in past the books and magazines he kept on him and pulled out the pair of pink and white striped panties that lived there. He dropped the bag and held them up between both hands. He stared hard for a moment, fighting with himself. He could just drop these in your room before you got home if he ran home ahead of you, but that would leave you open for one of his brothers to walk home with you instead. He tugged the waistband of the underwear before sighing shakily. When did he start shaking?

He also had just become aware of how little room these uniform pants had to offer. Peeking down past his stomach he saw the bulge in his pants and frowned. He couldn’t shake this one off easily. He checked is D.D.D. and saw he still had almost a half hour before he had to be back at class, the next one being where he sat directly behind you. “Guess I better get this over with...” he mumbled, exacerbated. Why did everything have to be so... hard?

He quietly undid his belt, button, and fly, and shimmied his pants down towards the tops of his thighs, feet spread shoulders width apart while he scrolled through his photos on his phone. Locating a selfie he had snapped at the Retreat Party of you two, he tucked the phone into his coat pocket and brought the panties closer to his face. One sharp inhale later and he felt a pang in his abdomen, and a shift in his boxers. This is exactly what you smelled like with just a little something stronger, something otherworldly and... human. Demons, succubi, witches... don’t smell like this. He pushed the waistband of his boxers down and allowed his cock to free itself, the head throbbing. 

Another inhale, the fabric pressed right under his nose. His pupils blew and he felt his shape flicker for a moment. He used one hand and wrapped it around the length of his shaft and ran his thumb over the head. “Damnit...” he whispered, and closed his eyes, shoving the tie around his neck into his mouth before he continued.

The image of how last night went flashed in his mind. How close you were, how nice you smelled, of soap and that weird lavender deodorant you use, and how you smelled so sweet after eating chocolate chip cookies. He gripped his length in hand and pumped his fist steadily. He imagined waking you up and kissing you, of folding you in half on that couch, of burying himself fully inside of you and whatever kind of face you made. He wondered if you were quiet, if your breathing would sound similar to that as when you were asleep. He imagined nails digging into his shoulders, of kissing the skin on the nose of your neck...

Behind him, he heard the door to the bathroom open. He paused briefly while he heard a few boys, one sounding very much like the rose-haired younger brother of his.

“Really, you should have seen him yesterday, it’s like he feels entitled to all of that human’s attention...” Asmodeus cooed, checking himself in the mirror. Another demon was with him, as well as His brother Satan. “I mean, what did you think would happen? He’s constantly attached at the hip to her. It’s really pathetic.” He heard the other demon say. Satan chuckled. “At this rate he’ll just end up embarrassing himself before he gets a chance to confess, if he does at all. He’s the avatar of greed but his pride sometimes rivals Lucifer’s...” Asmodeus replied with a smack of his lips as he put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. “Well, he’s gonna have to fight me for her if I have anything to say about it, and by his track record, he doesn’t much stand a chance. She’s cute, and I like having new playthings anyway.”

She’s not a prize to be won, dumbass, asshole, you lame ass... he huffed silently. 

He heard the trio exit and attempted to return to that comfortable fantasy of his lips on yours but the words of his brothers left a mark on him he wasn’t used to noticing. He’s sitting here, in the bathroom of school, with a pair of used panties in hand. Really, how much lower could he stoop? And this is all your fault, he thinks, as he resumes his stroking. He closes his eyes to visualize it once more, bending you over the arm of the couch with a handful of your hair in his hand, his teeth biting into your shoulder... 

He squeezes just a bit harder and steps forward, leaning forward slightly over the toilet. He imagines how you’d sound moaning his name as he fucks you on the couch, roughly, with a hand to your throat, and his mouth leaving bruises on your shoulder with his teeth. He imagines being unyielding and hard and showing you just who he really is. How you make him feel, and he imagines kissing those soft lips so hard they’re left blushed and bruised. You belong to him, and this isn’t just a manifestation of his greed. He needs you.

“Fuck...” he sighs, his pace quickening as he takes another deep breath in of your scent and bucks his hips forward as he cums, letting it dribble onto the side of the toilet seat and drop into the bowl. He squeezes until there’s not any left to give, and he pockets the underwear while tucking himself back into his boxers and fixing his pants and belt. He shoves the underwear back into his bag, wipes the rest of his seed off the toilet seat and flushes.

With a frustrated sigh, he exits the stall to wash his hands, and exits the bathroom. You have twenty minutes left in lunch, and figures he can grab something quick and just eat it while he sits in the back of his next class, right behind you.

Just then, a text tone from his pocket, and he takes his phone out again. It’s from you.

[Hey! I grabbed an extra box lunch, if you want one.]

[I didn’t see you in the cafeteria so I figured you ditched campus to go do something to get some cash.]

[I’ll give it to you before we go to next class if you wanna meet outside the room and eat quickly! :P]

He typed a quick “Meet you there.” He sent it, and hit the home button to pull up that picture you all took at the retreat again. He makes a crop of the two of you standing next to each other his home screen, then locks his phone.

...

That night you meet back in your room again, Mammon said he was bringing snacks from the store to pick up where you fell asleep yesterday watching the anime dvd. You check your phone for the time again. Then a text. 

[Hey, you wanted the ultra spicy flavored chips, right?]

[Because that’s what I got and I’m not goin’ back to the store.]

You sigh and shake your head. 

[No, but I’ll let you eat those anyway. Did you get my cookies? And more popcorn?]

You set the phone on the table in your room while you pick up and straighten everything out, fluffing the pillows and draping the big fluffy blanket over the back of the couch and throwing away the bottles of cola left open overnight. 

A ping. You return to your phone. 

[Yeah, yeah. I got it all. And I was jokin’ before, I got the chips you wanted, by the way. You can thank me later.]

You smile and send a happy demoji and lock your phone, plugging it in the charge on your desk. You start by grabbing a fresh set of pajamas and changing into them, instead of the underwear you were walking around in. You put on the sleep shorts and long tshirt, and head out to the couch to curl up under the blanket with your book to wait.

Not long after a knock on the door makes you jump and Mammon walks in without waiting for a response. 

“Hey! Got the stuff.” You look over the back of the couch and sigh, with a furrowed brow. “You know, you have to knock AND wait for me to say you can come in to come in...I could have been naked!” 

The words cause a pink tinge to rise on the demon’s face and he puts his hands on his hips, looking away from you. “W-well... maybe you should worry about not walking around naked, then!” You stand up from the couch and take one of the bags from him, peering into it. “What else did you get? I only asked you to get a few things...”

He stares at your bare legs again, feeling a lump in his throat, “Damnit, are you wearing those shorts again? Geez, m-might as well just be pantless if you’re gonna do that kinda thing... but uh... Just some extra stuff, I thought you might like it, because Imthink they’re pretty good.” You smile and stick out your tongue at him and blow, then grinning. “They’re my pjs!”

He is taken aback by the bold raspberry you blew at him, and he follows you as you start to set up the spread on the table and then pulls it closer to the sofa so the snacks are within reach. “Wow, you got a good variety! Most of this looks really good, and like I can eat most of it...” you sit back down in the middle of the couch this time, unlike last time when you simply stretched out on the opposite side. You pay the seat next to you and queue up the DVD at the beginning of the last episode you remember. “Ready?” You grin happily and he takes a seat, stretching out his knee so one leg of his is touching yours and laying his arm on the top of the sofa behind you. 

The show goes off as it usually does, with strings of quiet commentary between the two of you. As the episodes go on, and it starts to get later. You’re more alert this time, after drinking a cup of coffee when you got home from classes. 

The next episode reveals a romantic confession to the main protagonist from the friend of his little step sister while she is away. “Hey, Mammon... have you ever been confessed to?” The question comes from a genuine place, but he takes it in stride as usual. “Me? THE Great Mammon? Of COURSE I get confessions! I get ‘em all the time. I get so many I have to keep tossin’ the confession notes in the fireplace without readin’ em. I got one today after classes, of course I... turned it down because I got better things to do that fool around with some succubus...” he picks at a pilled fiber on the couch cushion. “So, uh... what about you?”

You smile and shrug. “Me too, but I’ve confessed once, to a boy I liked in middle school... he rejected me!” You laugh, remembering those days. “He said I was too weird for him and that I was kind of ugly.”

“Huh? Ugly? Weird!? Who was he? I’ll kick his ass for ya!” Mammon starts to sit upright but you place a hand on his chest, still laughing. “Mammon, it was back in middle school! It’s not a big deal. Kids are mean. Especially kid boys.” You can’t hold back the laughter. He seems like he’s ready to throw down with some ten year old and that image is seared into your brain now.

“Well, if anyone ever talks to you like that again, I’ll clobber em, got it?” He looks serious, but still flustered as usual. Your hand is still on his chest and he can’t hide his heart rate from you now. It’s pounding in his chest. You pull your hand back and sigh, calming down. “Have you ever confessed to someone?” You ask, leaning a little bit closer to him now. He shrugs, non-responsive. You peer up at him. “No one good enough for you but Goldie?” You smirk. He tenses and seems to take exception to it, but nods anyway. “Yup. No one... no one like that...” he’s avoiding your gaze now,” Teasing him has been fun, but you’re ready to pull this out of him. This charade of non-interest when he almost has to physically fight you away from his brothers to get you to himself has been the norm since a few days after you got here.

“Well. I’m thinking about confessing to someone I like.”

He freezes. “Y-yeah? Who is it?” He swallows, audibly, but didn’t mean to. You can feel him start to press his nails into the couch cushion behind your head. “Is it... Asmo? Levi? Beel? D-don’t tell me it’s Lucifer or Satan, those guys are all so lame and trash—”

“Mammon, shut up.”

His lips seal immediately. That was a command. He looks over at you, and you can see those blue eyes are getting misty, “I don’t want to have to pry this out of you.” He can’t open his mouth to retort. “I’m sorry for playing dumb with you. I’m sorry for never acknowledging it even though your brothers tease you about it.” You voice is softer, and you lean over, crawling up onto your knees and putting your head just slightly over his. He’s nervous, eyes wide and hands gripping your couch so hard he might rip through the fabric if he doesn’t ease up soon. You place a hand on his shoulder and look into those vibrant blues. “I just want to hear you say it, please,” Your tone softer, lacking the intent to be a command, pleading. He feels his lips unseal and at first he opens his mouth, then shuts it, and a few more times, before shaking his head. “Y-you knew?” His voice is low, wavering.

“Yes.” You place another hand on his other shoulder, sinking down to sit on your feet so you're looking up at him. “I just... want the teasing to stop. I’m tired of seeing you get bullied, I want you to tell me.” You’re not commanding him. “When I say there’s someone I like...”

“It’s... it’s y-you.” He bites his lower lip for a second and takes your shoulders in his hands, squeezing firmly. “It’s always b-been you...!” He’s lowered his face, feeling his eyes sting. “You’re mine, right? No one else’s. I been sayin’ that for weeks, and... and...” he starts to shake, leaning his face towards your shoulder and burying himself in the hair there behind your ear, whispering. “I meant it. I want you to be mine. Just mine.”

The words come in the most sincere tone you’ve ever heard from Mammon, and the weight of them drags a long sigh out of you, moving your arms up around his neck as you pull him in close to you, stroking the back of his hair as he sobs quietly into your shoulder. Behind you two the credits of the final episode have ceased rolling and the title screen silence is deafening. 

After stroking the back of his head for a moment, you lean up to whisper in his ear, “Good boy.”

The phrase sends a primal sort of shiver up Mammon’s spine and he gasps quietly, his arms moving to scoop you up and pull you close, holding you tight in his lap as your legs move between his. “You’re mine, you’re mine...”

You nod. “I’m yours.” The quiet reply makes him tense again and squeeze you for a moment, picking his damp face up from your shoulder and letting his forehead come to rest against yours. He smells like hot spices and expensive, musky cologne, and you just breath it in, resting both hands on the sides of his face before moving your mouth up to meet his lips. Mammon is taken aback suddenly by the boldness of this human, eyes wide while you simply hold his mouth against your for a few seconds. After you pull away you see just how red his face really is. 

“That was...” he stutters out, and you place a finger on his lips to keep him from speaking any further. “Shhh.” He obliged, but not because he is forced to. He leans back further on the couch with you resting on his lap and chest. As he leans back, you begin to pepper kisses up his jaw and across his wet face, and he simply whimpers.

“You are... divine. Beautiful.” You whisper between breaths. “Simply wonderful.” Another smooch to the lips, light and quick. He mumbles something unheard, but you can tell by the way his hips are rutting up just slightly that hearing these things is hitting the right spot. “You are so, so perfect.” You start to trail kisses down his chin and to his throat, stopping to pay attention to the crook between his neck and shoulder where you nibble just slightly and he leans his head back, eyes drifting shut. “H-hey, wait... ah, s-stop...” he lifts his hands up to try and push you away but you simply entwine your fingers in his and press them back towards his shoulders. 

“Shhhhh.” You coo again into his ear, letting the full weight of your hips rest on his lap finally. He inhales sharply and bites his lip. “Let me praise you, Mammon. You’ve done such a good job.” He brings one of your hands clasped in his to cover his blushing face and pants hotly onto the back of it. “W-wait...” but you’re already sitting up and snaking your fingers away from his to lift his shirt up and gently trace your fingers down the toned ridges of his chest and abdomen. When you give a slight tweak to one of his exposed nipples he gasps, and covers his face with both hands. 

“Oh?...” you breath, moving the other hand up to match the other hand in your explorative pinching. In the next few minutes you feel the pulsing flex of Mammom’s cock under you and decide that delaying the inevitable is the best situation you could think of, “Mammon, you’re so cute.” He shakes his head wordlessly from behind his hands as you continue to massage each of his nipples. “So, so cute...” you lean forward and offer one a kiss and a quick lick. 

He audibly gasps, moving his hands down from his face to grab your hips. His head is still leaned back, but his lips are parted and he’s panting needing, eyes misty, and you sit back up to look over him. That face he’s making hits you just right as well.

“You’re so beautiful, Mammon. Perfect in every way...” your right hands trails back up towards his mouth and you playfully run a thumb over his bottom lip, then slide it past his teeth to press against his tongue. He groaned softly, his lips closing around your finger for just a moment until you pulled away, leaning back and working on the belt that was between the two of you. Once that was undone, you tugged down the zipper. He lifted himself up by the hips easily, even with you on top of him. You ran a hand up over the swelling bulge in his boxers and he once again let out a groan, though louder this time. The noises he made were causing your head to spin, but you had control now for the first time and you were not relinquishing it for a second. 

“Mammon...” you grip the wrist on your hip and guide his fingers down under your long shirt, to rest against the soft cotton fabric there. Once his fingers fold the soft fabric and pressed up, the wetness began to soak through the fabric and onto his fingers. You shivered as he traced his fingers along you, and then tugged the fabric aside to touch you directly. You followed suit, tugging the waistband down and allowing his cock to stand at attention.

To say she expected demons to be gifted was one thing, but Mammon’s dark, throbbing member right in front of her was another thing entirely. Your eyes stared at it for a moment, concerned and then excited. He looked down as you wrapped a hand around it and teased your thumb against the slitted head. 

“Ah!” He sharply moaned, sitting up and pulling you closer by one hip. His fingers found what they were looking for and he moved his wrist forward to allow his fingers to curl up and enter your sex with a quiet but wet movement. Now your head was spinning as his fingers moved quickly inside you, and he pulled your hips down onto his lap. You squeezed your hand a bit tighter as you stroked him, and he was quietly panting and whimpering into your ear. “P-please, praise me more...”

“Your fingers feel so good, don’t stop!..” your breath hitched in your throat and you felt yourself start to falter. Another several minutes of this and you’d be melting. Thinking quickly, you took both hands off his cock and pressed back into his shoulders, causing his fingers to move out of you. He looked up, bewildered, but you quickly made work of crawling up his body, shedding your shorts on the way up. 

“H-hey, wait—!” Suddenly your thighs were on either side of his head and he was suddenly face to face with exactly what he had his hands in building a moment ago. You grab his hair and move to press his mouth against your pussy, his tongue immediately leaving his lips and dragging long, slow licks along the length.

He wrapped both arms around your thighs and pulled you closer to him, mouth closing around your swollen clitoris and flicking his tongue across. The hand balled in his hair pulls slightly and you grind your hips against his mouth’s motions, letting out a shaky breath. “Good... good boy!”

There you perch, holding onto the back of the couch for stability as you grind against his tongue. His eyes glance up to meet you and you shed the large shirt, leaving yourself fully bare. He takes a hand and gleefully finds a breast with one hand, burying himself otherwise with tugging at and circling that nipple. 

You’re feeling just how close you’re getting to your breaking point when he pulls his mouth away for a moment and breathes against your skin. You shiver. “That mouth... works wonders...” you lean yourself back, starting to move back to his lap. He follows you, quickly shedding the shirt and pants as he crawls over on top of you, his dripping member spearing precum on your thigh as he meets your lips with a hungry, fierce kiss. This is what he wants, all of you, unrestricted, wholly. Fully. “Mine,” he growls and moves his hips closer to yours, letting his length lay across your stomach, lacing his fingers against yours and squeezing. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He groans between moments away from your lips and then moves his mouth to your neck. 

“All yours, all yours.” You whisper back as he bites gently into your neck and sucks, intentionally leaving marks in visible areas the collar of your jacket will not cover. You can’t hold back the moans now, but you still keep your volume as low as you can. 

He hovers back over your face after leaving several bites and hi kids all across your shoulders and chest, waiting, seemingly. He kisses you again gently, and breathes. “Can... can I...?” He bites his lip, seemingly unable to finish the question. 

“I need you, fuck me.” You reply. You’re not sure if that was a command or not, but he doesn’t miss a beat sitting back and grinding the tip of his length against your pussy and then tilting down, slowly burying himself in you.

It doesn’t sting like you expected it to, and is a sensation of wide fullness you’ve never experienced before. It causes you to gasp and then roll your eyes back, holding onto his shoulder and digging your nails in. “Fuck.” You whisper. “S-s-soooo thick...” 

That seems to awaken a spark in him and, while this isn’t like how he had imagined earlier today, it will do, and he pins one of your hands above your head and the other rests on your hip as he slowly finds his rhythm. He starts slow and builds, eventually nothing but the sounds of your labored breathing and hushed moans between the two of you accompany the slapping noise of his hips connecting with yours.

This level of pleasure twists your stomach and wrings out every ounce of what feels like your sanity, only making you focus on Mammon. You open your eyes after a moment and notice the horns. He places a hungry kiss on your lips, his hips never failing as he leans over you almost double, clawed fingers digging into your skin. 

“Mine.” He huskily growls, his breath hot and his eyes glowing. You wrap your legs up around his waist and pull him into you. “Need more of you, need more...” you can feel a carnal desire building in you. Is this what he feels all the time? The need for more and more and more, never stopping? You could lay here with him between your thighs for days, weeks, months, millennia, never growing tired of this feeling. You’re his and nothing else matters. “More. Give me more.” You whine and he crashes his lips into yours. You feel his leathery wings behind him flutter and he moans into the kiss, sharp teeth then finding your bottom lip and tugging. You reach between your bodies and find your clit with your fingers. “Make me cum. Give me more.”

“As you wish,” he heavily responds and lets the hand on your hip fall away to push the back of your knee up to rest on his shoulder, tipping his hips upwards. You look down and can see your stomach bulge with each measured stroke his gives. Release comes not long after that.

Your body rocks against his and he holds your leg and arm tight as you rock, back arching as it shoots through you like fire, stars lingering your vision and every thrust there forth feeling like white-hot electricity. Your volume can’t be controlled then and he clamps a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet, his hips still moving. Every second he draws more and more out you feel like you might get lost in the feeling forever. It’s not until you feel him suddenly press his hips hard against you for the last time and then quickly pulling out do you realize that he’s finished, and you lay back sweating, and covered in lines of cum from your navel to your chest. 

The horns flicker away and he leans back on his heels, letting out a hard sigh and then shakily standing up while you shiver on the couch. He retrieves a box of tissues and promptly wipes your body, picking you up and tucking you into his chest. You plant dozens of soft kisses on his neck and chest as he carried you over to bed and lays under the covers with you, among the still dozens of plush pillows. He holds you tight, not letting go.

“Mine...” is the last thing you hear him say before you shut your eyes and drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! This was my first time writing fan fiction since like... 2011. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet


End file.
